Underworld: Evolution-The Aftermath
by Kakashi316
Summary: This is an extension of the ending of the movie. Its what happens to Michael and Selene after the scene on the bridge.


**Underworld: Evolution-The Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the underworld Franchise, but I worship the ground Kate Beckinsale walks on.

**Summary: ** This is an extension of the ending of the movie. Its what happens to Michael and Selene after the scene on the bridge. I got the idea after watching the movie again, romantic fluff at its best. Story is rated T for cursing and mention of sex/nudity.

It had been a long night for the hybrid Michael Corvin and his Vampire lover Selene. Against all odds, they had managed to defeat Marcus and William, the most powerful and deadliest of the Vampires and Lycans. The truth is however was that they were both surprised that the other was alive. Selene was stunned still stunned that Michael survived the attack from Marcus and Michael was surprised to see his vampire walking in the daylight.

After managing to find a way out of the castle, they were able to find an abandoned cabin in the woods. After having the kind of hot, sweaty, passionate sex that only a hybrid and a vampire could have, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Michael awoke next morning to see that Selene was watching the sunrise from the window. He took a minute to marvel at Selene's naked form in the daylight before saying something he thought he would never say to Selene "Morning".

Selene turned around and looked at Michael with her blue vampire eyes and said "Good Morning."

Michael asked her, "How long has it been since you seen a sunrise?"

Selene walked back to the bed and thought about it. As she crawled back into the bed, she said, "At least 600 years, forgot how pretty it was." To which Michael nodded in agreement as he put his arm around her.

They both laid there for a while, not wanting to ask what they were thinking. It was Michael that broke the silence.

"Before you ask what I know your going to ask, I've got to know. How are you able to be in the daylight?"

"After Marcus attacked the boat and…killed you." Michael saw her choke up a little bit, but she continued. "Corvenus's men brought me to him. He said that the only way I could stop Marcus was drink his blood. It gave me the power and speed that made me able to stop him. As for the daylight invulnerability, unexpected side affect. I was just as shocked as you." She lifted up her head from his chest and gazed at him with those blue eyes. "Your turn" she said simply, those blue eyes not leaving his.

Michael sighed and said, "I wish I knew. Best way I can describe it was it felt like I was in a deep sleep. I guess that was how my body was able to heal itself, even from that deep of wound. You said it yourself, 'my power could be limitless' ". He smiled at Selene, who smiled back at him as he continued. "The strangest thing was I was able to tell you were in trouble, I think that was what woke me up. I don't know if it's was some kind of link or pull we have, but I knew that there was no fucking way I was going to let anything happen to you." It was after that Selene kissed Michael.

After several minutes or most likely hours, the need for oxygen broke them apart. Selene looked Michael dead in the eye and said, "You dying devastated me. I couldn't stand the thought of not having you in my life. You're the best thing that's happened to me in over 600 years and….." she felt a slight sense of fear and conviction as she finished her thought "I love you."

Michael felt a true sense of joy and happiness as he kissed her this time. After another several minutes or most likely hours he said, "I love you too."

As Selene laid her head back on his chest she did add, "But I swear if you ever die on me again, Ill kill you myself."

Michael could only laugh and say, "Deal". As they both looked out into the sunshine, they both felt a sense of renewed hope. They both knew that they would have difficult times ahead, but they both felt that together they can face anything.

**The end**

**Authors Note: **I write this as avid fan of the movies. Like I said, I worship the ground Kate Beckinsale walks on and I would trade places with Corvin in a heartbeat to be with someone like Selene. That being said I hope I did the characters and the movie justice with this story. If you like feel free to review.


End file.
